100 Shades of Klaine
by HoneyBooBoo93
Summary: A series of prompts from the "100 Drabble Challenge" on Tumblr. #8: Joy
1. Baby

They were so tired. They both were. They knew that with a newborn baby they were both going to lose sleep, but neither of them had imagined it would be as bad as it was.

Micah woke up every two hours, crying to be fed. Blaine and Kurt would take turns, but after feeding and changing the baby, he would cry for no reason, so it would always take close to an hour to complete the whole process and for Kurt or Blaine to get back in bed.

When Micah's shrill crying started up for the third time that night at 1:45 in the morning, Kurt and Blaine were both fast asleep.

"Kurt, 's your turn," Blaine mumbled. Kurt was too tired to move, and he was certain he had already done it.

"No's'not," he grumbled back. Micah's cries grew louder and more desperate, but Blaine wasn't budging. Kurt sighed and got up. He would get the baby for Blaine, but he wasn't feeding him.

He put his robe on so he could stay warm, and went down the hall to the baby's nursery. Micah settled down a little bit when Kurt picked him up, and he patted his back as he carried him into the bedroom for Blaine.

"Here," he sighed. "Blaine, I have to go to work tomorrow. I need to get some sleep."

Blaine moaned and rolled over. He sat up and took the baby from Kurt's arms. Kurt smiled in defeat and got back in bed, listening to his husband coo at their baby son from the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So I found a list on Tumblr of 100 prompts, and the goal is to post one a day for 100 days. This is the first one, the prompt was "baby." The prompts are meant to just be drabbles, so I'm going to try to keep them to 1,000 words or less. I have the first ten or so written, so I'll get some more done and hopefully post one everyday from now until November-ish. Thanks for reading!


	2. Romance

Blaine insisted on opening Kurt's car door for him as they got out at the restaurant. They hadn't been on a formal, actual romantic date in so long, and he wanted it to be nice.

"I missed you," Kurt confessed as they walked in.

"I missed you, too," Blaine told him. Kurt had left after Nationals in California to go back to New York for four weeks until graduation. Apparently Kurt had broken up with his New York boyfriend several months earlier, so Blaine had finally convinced him to agree to get back together with him, and they were both happy.

Breadstix in Lima wasn't the most romantic place in the world, but it worked. Blaine was just so happy he and Kurt were together again. They held hands under the table and talked about everything. Kurt talked about New York and how excited he was to have Blaine there with him, and Blaine talked about how much he was going to miss glee club and Sam and Tina and what their plans were.

Blaine paid for Kurt's food, something he hadn't done in a long time. Back when they went out with Liz and Jan a couple of months earlier, Kurt wouldn't let Blaine pay, and insisted 'they weren't a couple'.

After they ate, Blaine offered to take Kurt to a movie or something, but he wanted to go home. It was almost eleven, so Blaine didn't argue. He drove Kurt back to his house, holding his hand in the car. At Kurt's house, Blaine walked him up to his porch and kissed him. He and Kurt hadn't kissed since Nationals when New Directions won.

"I love you," Blaine told him, looking Kurt in the eyes.

His boyfriend smiled back at him. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Here's the second one! Writing romance isn't a talent of mine, so thankfully this is short! Also, some people have messaged me asking for the list of the 100 prompts, so if you want to do the challenge yourself just send me a message and I'll copy and paste the list for you!


	3. Frightened

"Kurt, let's watch this one!" Blaine said enthusiastically. It was a Friday night at Dalton, and it was storming hard outside. Kurt had been planning on going home for the weekend, but it was raining too hard for him to drive, so his dad insisted he stay at the school until morning.

Blaine had offered to stay in his dorm with him until he went to bed so that he wouldn't be lonely. There wasn't really anything to do, but Blaine had some movies on his laptop, so they were trying to decide on one.

"I'm not watching a horror movie," Kurt said firmly. He could watch a scary movie in the middle of the day and still be freaked out. A thunderstorm would just make everything ten times worse.

"_The Strangers_ isn't that bad," Blaine coaxed. "Come on. If you don't like it after fifteen minutes we can watch something else."

Kurt didn't want Blaine to think he was too afraid to watch it, so he gave in. They settled on Kurt's bed and turned off his lamp. Just the music at the beginning send a chill down his spine. When he found out the movie was based on "true events" his heart began to beat faster.

Kurt considered telling Blaine that he really, _really_ didn't want to watch it, but he stayed silent. Everything was okay for the first ten minutes or so, but Kurt found himself burying his face in Blaine's shoulder and peeking an eye open to look at the screen.

"It's okay," Blaine reassured him. "Hey, you're okay. There's nothing to be scared of." Kurt slowly relaxed and was able to watch the movie.

But it happened when he wasn't expecting it. He had let his guard down, and the second the murderer flung the axe through the front door, Kurt screamed. It wasn't just a yelp, it was a frightened _scream._ He covered his face with his hands and felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Blaine jumped when he heard Kurt scream, and he immediately regretted making him watched that stupid movie. He shut his laptop and pushed it aside, and then tried to get Kurt to calm down. He'd drawn his knees up and was sitting in a little ball, hiding his face in his hands. Blaine put his hand on his back, and Kurt flinched.

"Kurt," he said softly. "Kurt, it's okay. I'm right here, it's okay." Kurt grabbed onto him and squeezed tightly. Blaine kissed his cheeks and rubbed his back until his breathing had returned to normal and he'd loosened his death grip on him.

"Don't make me watch it," he pleaded, shaking his head. "_Please._" Blaine kissed his forehead and looked him in the eyes.

"No, we don't have to watch that. I should've listened to you the first time. Are you okay now?" he asked. Kurt nodded slowly and looked away. Blaine smoothed his hair back. "Good. I didn't mean to frighten you. Do you want to see what's on Netflix? We can watch something funny on Netflix." Kurt nodded at his suggestion, and Blaine learned his lesson that night about Kurt's relationship with horror movies.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****Unlike Kurt, I love scary movies! They're just fun to watch with friends, but Blaine apparently doesn't know that they freak Kurt out. Precious boys.


	4. Fake

Blaine hated cooking dinner. After a long day at work, being on his feet in the kitchen was the last thing he wanted to do. Plus, he couldn't cook nearly as well as Kurt. His boyfriend could whip up any dish he tried, but Blaine could barely handle something simple.

He was just about to give up and order pizza when Kurt came through the door. Normally he would hang up his coat, and after a hug and a kiss, he would want to eat dinner right away.

But he wasn't acting right. Kurt put his keys and coat up, and came into the little apartment kitchen quietly.

"Hey," Blaine said, standing on his toes to kiss him on the forehead. Kurt smiled halfheartedly. Blaine knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked him. Kurt didn't seem like himself.

"I'm fine," Kurt told him. "I'm hungry. Did you screw up dinner again?" Blaine knew he wasn't trying to be mean. It was the truth- Blaine was incapable of cooking much more than macaroni or toast.

"I can order Chinese," he offered. "Or we could get pizza or something. What do you want?"

"Chinese is fine," Kurt said. Blaine handed him his phone and a takeout menu from their drawer of useless papers.

"Go see what you want," he told him. "I'm going to clean up in here." Blaine had tried to make chicken and dumplings, but it hadn't gone well at all. He cleaned the stove and wiped down the counters. Kurt hated having a messy kitchen.

Once he was all done, he went back to the bedroom to see what Kurt had ordered. Kurt was in his pajamas already, lying on his stomach and texting someone on his phone.

"Did you order dinner?" Blaine asked him, running his hand down his back. Kurt shook his head. "Why not?"

"I'm not really hungry," Kurt shrugged. Blaine wanted to find out what was wrong with him.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, brushing his hair back to feel his forehead. "You're not sick. Did something happen at work?" Kurt bit his lip, hesitated, and shook his head. Blaine knew he was lying. He was good at faking it when something was upset, but Blaine saw right through him.

"I'm fine," Kurt insisted. "Just tired. Okay? I'm just tired, and I'm not hungry."

Blaine could tell he was reaching his breaking point. Kurt had sat up, and Blaine wrapped his arm around him. Kurt was silent for a minute, and then started to cry. Blaine rubbed his back and kissed his cheek to soothe him. He had learned early on that it was best to wait until Kurt had calmed down a little before trying to get him to talk.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, his voice gentle and quiet once Kurt had stopped sobbing shortly after he began. "Was it something at work?" Kurt nodded.

"I just had a b-bad day," he admitted. "I'm tired a-and I just want to go to bed." Blaine smoothed his hair back for him and brushed his tears away. Once he got Kurt to admit what was wrong and stop faking that everything was okay, things were able to be resolved faster.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine offered. Kurt shook his head. Blaine wished he would talk, but sometimes Kurt just liked to forget about it. "Let's order dinner, and then we can get in bed and see what's on TV. Would that make things at least a little better?" Kurt nodded after a moment, and then Blaine hugged him. He just wanted his boyfriend to be happy and not have to fake anything.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Here you go! I've been out of the house all day so this is the first opportunity I've had to post. I realize I haven't been updating my other stories, but I pinky swear I'm writing new chapters. I have about 20 different things in my fanfiction folder in my documents! So updates are coming very soon. Thanks for being patient with me!


	5. Pencil

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. They were both in calculus, and Kurt sat right in front of Blaine. They were supposed to be working on their homework for that night, but they had a substitute teacher who didn't really care what they did, so most people were just talking or playing on their phones with each other.

"Kurt!" Blaine whisper-shouted. Either Kurt was deaf, or just ignoring him. Blaine got up and poked him in the back of the neck with his pencil. Kurt jumped and turned around. No wonder he hadn't heard Blaine. Kurt had his earbuds in, and was listening to music on his phone, which was tucked in his pocket. Their sub was just sitting at the teacher's desk reading his book, so he didn't notice.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked. "That hurt." Blaine looked at his neck. There was a little grey spot from the lead of his pencil, but Kurt was fine.

"I needed help on my homework," Blaine said jokingly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, we both know you don't actually need help. You just want an excuse to talk to me and try to steal my answers," Kurt told him. Blaine blushed. Kurt was exactly right. Blaine hated doing math homework, so any opportunity he had to look at Kurt's work, he would take.

"Please help me," Blaine begged manipulatively. "I'm sorry I stabbed you with my pencil." Kurt sighed and turned his chair around to work with Blaine. Blaine smiled triumphantly and got to work copying Kurt's homework.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well it's super short, but it's Klaine! Hope you liked it. I'm off to read Chris Colfer's new book now!


	6. Squint

"Blaine? Blaine, you missed the exit!" Kurt cried. They were going home from Dalton together, and Kurt regretted letting Blaine drive.

"What?" Blaine said. "No, the Lima exit isn't for two more miles. I've done this a hundred times." Kurt had been reading all the highway sings, and Blaine had most certainly missed the exit.

"Slow down," Kurt told him. "We're entering construction. You were supposed to take the last exit before the construction zone. Are you okay?" Blaine was never so out of it, especially while driving.

"Kurt, it's fine," Blaine reassured him. "I'll take the next exit." Kurt noticed him squinting and blinking several times while he was trying to focus on the speed limit sign. "I left my contacts at Dalton, but I'll put my glasses on when I get home. It'll be fine."

Kurt panicked. Blaine was driving without his contacts? He wasn't sure how bad his vision was, but it was obviously bad enough if he was squinting and unable to read the traffic signs.

"Can you even see anything?" Kurt asked him, concerned.

"Well, I'm legally blind, but-" Blaine began, but Kurt cut him off.

"You're _legally blind_? Blaine, you can't drive without glasses or contacts if you're legally blind! Pull over right now," Kurt demanded. He wasn't about to get in a car wreck when he was only five miles from his house.

Blaine ignored him and squinted to read the sign, and he took the exit to Lima at the last minute. Kurt gripped the handle above his head and prepared himself for the worst. He tightened his seatbelt until it locked, and relaxed a little bit once Blaine was off the highway.

"Do you realize how dangerous this is?" Kurt went on. "I'm never riding with you again!" Kurt was only joking, of course. As much as he hated Blaine's driving, he couldn't bear to make the two hour Westerville to Lima drive alone.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It's really late, but I promise I didn't forget to update. I've literally been out of the house all day. But here it is! I'm just like Blaine- I can't see or read anything further than a foot in front of my face! But Blaine hates wearing his glasses, but he's always is losing his contacts case so basically he walks around blind half the time!


	7. Misplaced

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, where are my car keys?" Burt called. Since it was Saturday he had been able to come home for lunch, but he needed to get back to the garage.

Elizabeth was on the living room floor, playing with Kurt. Burt could've sworn he'd set his keys on the entryway table, but if anyone would move them, it would be Kurt. Burt bent down next to his three-year-old son and tried to get him to talk.

"Kurt, did you take Daddy's keys?" Burt coaxed.

"No I did not," Kurt said, and returned to playing with his stuffed animals.

"Burt, I'm sure he didn't mess with them," Elizabeth said in his defense. "Kurt, did you touch Daddy's car keys? They were right over by the door."

"No, I did not," Kurt repeated with a hint of sass. "Mommy, I no take keys." He held up his hands to prove he was innocent.

"I know, precious," Elizabeth cooed at him. Burt sighed and stood up. He couldn't spend all afternoon just looking for his car keys. "Burt, I'll just drive you back to work. I'll try to find your keys after I put Kurt down for his nap."

"Fine," he shrugged. It frustrated him that he'd misplaced them when he had just had them, but he didn't say anything as he got his coat. Elizabeth put Kurt's shoes on him, and then they were ready to go.

"Where we going?" he asked, and insisted on zipping up his own jacket. Elizabeth picked him up and pulled his hood over his head, since it had been raining off and on all day.

"We're taking Daddy to work," Elizabeth told him. "Let's go." Burt opened the front door and went outside first. It was still cold, but the rain had stopped.

"Daddy, look!" Kurt called out. Burt turned around, and saw his keys, still stuck in the door. Burt twisted them and pulled them out of the keyhole.

"Found them," Burt said. His wife rolled her eyes. Burt looked at his watch and panicked. His lunch hour had ended over twenty minutes earlier. "I gotta go."

"Honestly, Burt," Elizabeth said. "Keep better track of your things."

Burt kissed Kurt on the top of his head. "Bye, buddy. I'll be home later. Be good for Mommy." He gave his wife a kiss, and then hurried back to work. Burt was constantly forgetting and misplacing things. His wallet, keys, important papers, and he even lost track of Kurt at home once when they were alone, and found him hiding in the pantry, eating all of the Oreos.

Burt put the car keys incident behind him and went on to the garage. It wasn't until he was already back to work that he remembered he had left his wallet back at home.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****I haven't done much, but I love writing little Kurt and Blaine! They're so much fun. I hope you liked this!


	8. Joy

**This chapter kind of addresses Finn being written out of the show in season 5, so I didn't go into specifics, but I just wanted to say that before you read it, in it might still be sensitive.**

* * *

Kurt adjusted the plaque in the choir room and smiled at it. He hadn't smiled in days. The plaque was simple, with just the picture and the small gold plate underneath it, still showing the quote from Ms. Adler.

Only this time the picture was different. Kurt had picked it out. It was one of Finn's senior pictures. He was in a black dress shirt and a white tie that Kurt had made him wear. He looked really good in the picture.

Kurt remembered back to sophomore year, when he had that stupid crush on his future stepbrother. Finn had been really nice to him about football and singing together.

Just below his picture were his name and years. _Finn Christopher Hudson, 1994-2013_. Kurt hated seeing those numbers. 19 years weren't enough at all. Kurt sighed and forced himself to smile a second time. The plaque really was beautiful. Finn's picture was great, and it was brand new and shiny and everyone in the choir room would be able to see it.

It bugged Kurt that they hadn't changed Ms. Adler's quote underneath Finn's name. Finn hadn't said those words. They should've don't something that Finn had actually said. But Kurt didn't mind Ms. Adler's quote. It made him happy when he real it;

_Glee, by its very definition, is about opening yourself up to joy._

Joy was the farthest thing from how Kurt was feeling, but it made him happy to know Finn was going to be remembered in the best way possible.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

When I got the joy prompt, the only idea I got was writing about the definition of glee, because that's what brought everyone together in the beginning. I had a few people read this before I posted it, and they thought it was appropriate to post this, so let me know what you thought.


End file.
